


Five Times Jackson asks Stiles out, and the one time he got the response he wanted

by stacksonporn



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 5 Times Fic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jackson and Malia are Twins, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles, Peter is their dad, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, jacksons nervous, the pack is fucking done with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: This is pretty self explanatory but, Stiles and Jackson become close while Jackson was in London and he ended up moving back home to Beacon Hills.Stiles is pretty much in love with him but still think Jackson is as straight as a ruler, and Jackson is sure Stiles is too in love with Thomas Brodie Sangster to notice him.But come on who isn't?





	Five Times Jackson asks Stiles out, and the one time he got the response he wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed and right off the hand so I'm sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jackson and Malia are twins in this and Peter is their father. A major head cannon thing for me that will be in a lot of my fan fics. Pretty much, Jackson's real parents were Corrine (The Desert Wolf) and Peter, but Talia made it seem as though they died in a car crash. In season 1 when Argent confronted Kate about the Hale fire, he said how there was humans in the house. Meaning that some Hale's were human. I also think that the reason Jackson came back to life as a werewolf was because he's a Hale.

1.)

 

Stiles and Jackson were taking a brake from studying for finals and were sitting on the humans bed watching a movie. Stiles was forcing Jackson to watch the maze runner for the umpteenth time since he got back, and it was at this moment that Jackson actually wanted to watch Star Wars. "I still don't see it." Jackson mumbles, looking at the computer screen with a bored expressions.

"See what?" Stiles asks, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"This newt guy. Yeah, he's got a sexy accent, but I heard English accents everyday for almost a year."

Stiles looks at the werewolf like he was punched him in the face. "You can't say that he's not hot!" Jackson shrugs and mumbles a quick 'I guess' before going on his phone. "What do you mean, 'I guess'?! Ok, I get you're straight, but even Derek admitted that He's hot!"

Jackson raises an eyebrow. Did Stiles seriously not know he's bi? Jackson sighs. "Hey Stiles?"

"Mhm?" Stiles hums, already done with their conversation and watching the movie again.

"Would you ever think about dating one of the pack members?" Stiles freezes and quickly pauses the movies because their is no way in hell that Jackson found out about his feelings.

"I'm not sure. There's no one in the pack that's actually interested in dating me, but if one was," He looks at Jackson. "Then yeah probably."

"Well, do you maybe wanna go out-"Jackson was interrupted by Stiles making an inhuman noise at the screen.

"Oh my fucking god, he's so hot! No, it should 100% be illegal to be this hot!" He freezes for a second. "Were you asking me something?"

"Nope." Jackson says, popping the 'p' while a scowl forms on his face. "I should go."

"What? No!" Stiles whines.

"I gotta get some sleep before the test tomorrow."

"Sleep here."

Jackson heart beat speeds up even though he knows that that's not what Stiles meant. He knew that it would result in him sleeping on the floor or chair, freezing cold and wishing he was cuddling Stiles to stay warm. "You're watching your movie." He shakes his head. "It'll just keep me up. See you at school?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah, see you at school."

Jackson nods and walks away with a smile, but Stiles already has a feeling that he made Jackson upset in some way.

2.)

The next time Jackson tries to ask Stiles out was after they won their lacrosse game against Davenport Prep. Allison was congratulation her girlfriend for scoring the winning goal outside of the locker rooms, and Kira just rolled her eyes making a joke before Malia and Lydia walked to them hand in hand.

Scott, Isaac, Stiles, and Jackson were changing before Liam came running up out of breath and clinging onto Scott for life. "Liam, what's wrong? What happened?" Scott says worriedly, putting a hand on his betas shoulder to calm him down.

"He's trying....to.....he's trying to kill me." Liam says in between breaths before Theo storms over to them, anger in his eyes with his hair died pink. Stiles and Jackson both rolled their eyes before Liam squeaked and ran away from his boyfriend again.

Scott and Isaac laughed before linking their fingers together and walking out of the locker room. Stiles and Jackson were happy for their friends, but they both wanted something like that. Where they were able to laugh and hug and kiss in front of everyone. Jackson opened his mouth to speak but Mason and Corey came up to them before he could. "Hey," Corey smiles. "The team and others are going to the arcade after this before it closes. You guys should come. The pack's coming and it's couples against couples."

Stiles victory smile turned into a frown, him automatically becoming bitter hearing that it's couple against couples. "Sorry, can't. Not in a relationship." Stiles says in a bitter tone and quickly leaves he locker room.

Lydia comes up behind Jackson and smacks him in the head, walking in front of him while crossing her arms. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She whisper screams, leading Malia to hit his head right after.

Jackson moves his hand to rub the back of his head. "What?"

Malia groans, not believing that this is her twin brother. DNA test or not, she'll never believe it. "He's upset because he doesn't have anyone to go with." Jackson frowns, not understanding what his sister meant. "He wants to go with you, dumb ass!"

Jackson scoffs and shakes his head. "He thinks that I'm straight and he can't have a conversation with me without talking about his favorite actor." He rolls his and picks up his lacrosse bag. Lydia's looking at him with such anger in her eyes, that Jackson's surprised she didn't kill him yet.

He sighs and walks off, wanting to get the hell out of there before he gets screamed at by anyone else. But knowing his luck, that never happens as Erica comes up to him and slaps him. "Stiles is so upset right now!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Erica gapes at him and balls her hands into fists. Boyd had to drag his girlfriend away from him before she lost control in front of everybody. Something that tends to happen a lot when Stiles is hurt.

Jackson sighs for what feels like the hundredth time that night and seeks out Stiles' scent. He finds him sitting in front of some lockers, fidgeting with his hands and sounding like he was crying. "Hey," The werewolf says softly and sits down next to him.

Stiles jumps in surprise, quickly wiping his tears and putting on a fake smile. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Jackson shrugs. "You're here." He send Stiles soft smile and leans his head against the lockers. "So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to pair up with me tonight." The smile drops from the other boys face but he doesn't reply. "for the arcade. We could be a couple."

Stiles' blood boils and he gives Jackson an angry look. " I don't need your pity date, Jackson." He picks up his bag and gets up. "And that was really low of you. I thought sophomore year Jackson was gone." He stomps away, into his Jeep before driving home and crying all the way.

Jackson looks straight ahead before he realized the pack was there. They had sad looks on their faces, not knowing why Stiles reacted like that. "See?!" Jackson whines and the pack sighs and nods their heads.

3\. )

About 2 weeks later Stiles finally believed Jackson when he said it wasn't a pity date, and he just wanted Stiles to have fun. They were sitting on Stiles' roof talking about nothing and everything with their friend Jack Daniels.

"Oh com'on! I know f'r a fact that Tommyyyyyy was in London when y'were. You haaaaaaaaaad haven't seen him!" Stiles' slurs.

Jackson laugh and shakes his head. "I'm telling you the truth! I didn't see him."

Stiles shakes his head, taking another sip of his beer and sighs. "I dn't believe you." 

Jackson takes the bottle from him and finishes it, really wishing that he could get drunk. About 2 hours later when Jackson was sure Stiles was sober enough for a serious conversations, he sat up and asks Stiles if they could go back in. Stiles nods and almost immediately runs to the bathroom to pee. Jackson sits down on his bed and sighs, hoping that Stiles doesn't get mad at him again.

When said boy comes back out, he gives Jackson a cheeky smile and sits next to him. "Sti, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date Friday? We could see a movie or whatever."

The way Stiles' face lit up made Jackson calm down and sighs in relief. "Yeah of course! I would love to!" He kisses Jackson's cheek and then changes into his sweats. "We'll talk about it tomorrow though." Jackson nods and grabs his blanket, going to take his usual spot on the floor but Stiles grabs his arm to stop him. The werewolf tilts his head but Stiles pulled him a little and he understood what he meant. He crawled in next to Stiles and wrapped his arms around the boy.

The next morning Jackson woke up before Stiles and climbed out of bed, putting the blanket back to how it was before and stepped over the pillow and blanket he left on the floor last night. He walks across the hall as quietly as possible to go to the bathroom.

He smiles in the mirror and brushes his teeth and then uses the toilet, washing his hands for an extra minute, seeing that Stiles had zero aim last night and accidentally touched his pee.

He walks back to Stiles' room and smile in the doorway when he see that he human was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey," He smiles.

Stiles looks up and smiles at him. "I had the craziest dream last night."

Jackson smirks and raises an eyebrow. "About?"

"You asked me out." The other boy scoffed. "And I said yes, Crazy right?"

Jackson smiles fades and he feels a lump in in throat, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He forces himself to smile again. "The craziest."

Stiles keeps talking about how them dating would be the craziest thing ever before Jackson takes out his phone, hoping the whole fake texting thing would work. "Um, I gotta go. My dad needs to see me."

"Yeah ok. I'll see you later." Jackson throws Stiles one more smile and then grabs his bag, heading downstairs to his car and lets himself cry there.

4.)

It was pack night at Derek's loft and they were playing a game of truth or dare. If you didn't answer or do whatever the other person says, you had to reveal an embarrassing thing about yourself. Jackson was the only one who had answered every dare or question that was given to him and he was pretty proud of himself.

It was Malia's turn and she looked at Jackson and grinned. "Jackie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Stiles out on a date, right here and right now."

Evil bitch.

Jackson bit his lip and sighed before turning to Stiles who was sitting next to him, a playful smirk on the humans lips. "Stiles, will you go on a date with me?"

Stiles makes a thinking face, looking up and the ceiling and then looking back at Jackson. "No thanks. Not interested, Besides, crazy right?"

The pack all mentally face palms and Jackson tries to stop the hurt look that was about to form on his face. "Crazy." He manages to say and then gives his sister a death stare.

Even Derek rolled his eyes at them.

5.)

They were all at lunch and Stiles was complaining about not having plans on Saturday night and not wanting to be alone. He also complained about how he has no idea why he doesn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend yet, and the whole pack was about to punch him.

"You wanna hang out on Saturday?" Jackson asks Stiles in the middle of his rant.

Stiles stops talking and shrugs. "Yeah I guess, We could play video games at my house or something." The girls are giving Jackson the 'this is your chance' look while the boys were all groaning at Stiles stupidity.

"No I mean like, we could go out or something. Do something fun."

"If you help me get a date at the same time, then I'm in."

"Alright I'm out." Isaac says and Liam nods while getting up. The whole pack leaves the table except for the two boys and Stiles starts talking about what Thomas Brodie Sangster did _this_ weekend.

Jackson tried to listen but all he could feel was heart break at that movement.

Why is he even trying anymore?

 

6.)

 

Weeks later prom posters were up and roses were either in the trash or stuffed in lockers. Stiles and Jackson were celebrating about both getting into Berkley, making plans about living together and not having to deal with lousy roommates. They walked into the school after lacrosse practice and the human rolled his eyes when he saw yet another prom picture.

"What?" Jackson tilts his head and walks to his locker, putting some books in that he didn't need till tomorrow.

"Just prom. It's two days away I really want this one guy to ask me even though I know he won't because any other time he asks me out on a date I blow him off." Stiles says and leans on the locker next to Jackson's.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. Besides, if he was gonna ask me he would've already." Stiles shrugs. "It's stupid, I know."

Jackson shakes his head and closes his locker. "No it's not. And he's an idiot for not asking again."

"Yeah." Stiles sighs and starts walking to the parking lot. "Could you drive me home? My jeep's still in the shop and my dad's gonna be working until tomorrow so he can't pick me up."

"Can i spend the night?" Jackson smiles.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "If you must." Both boys chuckle and climb into Jackson's SUV. Stiles was surprised when he say the car for the first time instead of a new and improved Porsche, but Jackson shrugs and said, 'new start.'

They ordered sushi and watched a movie that Jackson picked from Netflix. Stiles ended up curled into Jackson with a blanket draped over both of them, legs tangled together and Jackson's arm around the humans shoulder.

Once the movie finished they cleaned up and Jackson sat on the counter, putting the dishes away that Stiles handed him. "Hey Sti?"

"Hold on." He says and turned off the water, drying his hands off and then turning to Jackson. "What's up?" He smiles.

"So I know that I'm not the guy you wanted to go to prom with," Jackson bites his lip. "But if you wanted to maybe we could go together?"

"Why would you wanna go with me instead of some hot girl?" Stiles scoffs.

Jackson jumps off of the counter and stands right in front of Stiles. "Why do you have to be so god damn stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jesus Christ Stiles, I'm in love with you! I have tried asking you out on a date but all you care about is this actor or dating anybody else but me!" Stiles gapes at Jackson. "I tried to ask you when we were watching The Maze Runner a couple weeks ago, but then you interrupted me talking about how hot this actor is! Then after the lacrosse game actually did want to go with you! I wanted us to be seen as a couple for just one night but you thought i was pitying you! Then we were on you roof drinking, and I waited 2 hour until you were sober enough to ask you again but you thought it was a dream!"

"Jackson I-"

But Jackson didn't hear him and kept going. "Then Malia even tried and you just totally embarrassed me in front of the whole pack! And at lunch I wanted to take you on a date. Maybe take you to a movie or a restaurant that you love, but then you only agreed because I said I would help you find a date. And you didn't like any of them! So can you please just go to prom with me so I can just pretend that I'm yours and you're mine and that you actually like me back!" Jackson sighs and breathes heavily, wondering how the hell he didn't just shift.

"Are you done?" Stiles asks.

Jackson scowls at Stiles because seriously, who says that? He nods his head but refuses to look at Stiles. "The first time you asked me, I interrupted you because I was afraid it was a joke. The second time I was mad that it took me too start crying and the pack to get mad at you for you to finally ask me. I slipped some wolves bane into the alcohol because I knew it was the only way you could get drunk, but I only put a little because I didn't know how much." Stiles bites his lip. "I thought that maybe it just took longer to affect you and I wasn't sure if you actually meant it. During pack night I didn't wanna say yes in front of the whole pack, but you didn't ask again until we were in front of the whole pack again, but at lunch instead." Stiles makes Jackson looks at him and smiles. "But right now, there's nothing that can get in the way of me saying yes to prom."

Jackson bites his lip. "So does that mean?"

"Yes Jackson. I'm in love with you too."

Jackson smiles and blushes. "So I can kiss you then?"

Stiles answers by wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck and smashes their lips together. They both smile into the kiss and Jackson snakes his hands around Stiles' waist. They eventually pull away when their lungs burned and leaned their foreheads together, smiling. "Wait till the Pack finds out." Jackson smirks and Stiles laughs, kissing him again.

They spent the rest of the night making out and snuggling. Talking about when they realized they liked the other and how stupid and oblivious they were.

The next morning John came home from work and saw the two boys lying in each others arms in Stiles' bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so much fluff in the end :)


End file.
